Lost in the Hatred
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: i never asked for the shitty hand i was dealt. however i will prevail and i will make her acknowledge my existence as not a mistake. after in the night she is always there looming above me. mocking me with her silver stare.
1. Chapter 1

**hi, not not dead yet... just been very busy... probably more than i should be, but i brought it upon myself.**

 **anyway, so i watched have rewatched all of the Fate series that i could... seeing as fate/apocropha is still being aired and watched RWBY up to well... season 5 since it comes out in roughly 11-12 days. and this story was basically the love child that showed up with my Love for Naruto and another series thrown in.**

 **also i already have the second chapter mostly finished... just need to cap it off and edit it.**

 **Pairing is as follows, no exceptions!**

 **Naruto x:**

 **Raven Branwen**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Blake Belladona**

 **Weiss Schnee (it takes everything in me not to sound like Captain Hook when I say her last name)**

 **Coco Adel**

 **...enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, RWBY, Any of the type moon works or anything really... i'm just a fan with a dream and the power of the written word!**

In a lavish cell high atop a city of clouds sat a 6 year old boy chained to a wall. This boy has blond hair with red and black tips, red eyes with slit pupils, and scars covering his torso, back, arms and legs. He looked very malnourished. His eyes looked so dull and blank.

Figures walked by on a regular basis and many of them could only look at him in pity as they knew he was not at fault for this.

They only hoped that in two days when he is exiled to the fractured world he can hopefully have some semblance of a normal life.

The boy in the cell heard the cell door open and a woman with a bow walked in with a scowl.

"I hope you realize that when you get exiled you will most likely die and my hands will be washed clean of your taint." The woman stated.

The boy said nothing.

"If it were up to me I would kill you myself. You should not even exist in the first place. Pray that we never meet again." The woman said before turning and leaving him in the darkness once again.

'I never asked to be born, I never had a choice. I did not ask to be left at the camp. I never wanted to be a source of your hate. All I ever wanted from you was love… mother.

Three days later on the planet known to the boy as the Fractured world, but to the locals it is known as Remnant.

In the kingdom of Vale there lay a canyon filled to the brim with creatures known as Grimm. This Canyon is known by another name as well, the birthplace of survivors… or the valley of death. It really depends on who you ask.

The valley of death, despite its name, does not really look the part. Littered with many trees with foliage ranging from the colors of Green to orange, yellow, red, Purple, Blue and black. Many small ponds dotted the landscape as well providing a source of water for the animals and grimm whom reside there.

This is where the boy appeared on remnant.

The boy was sleeping when he appeared, until a bear-like Grimm, known as an Ursa lumbered near him and woke him up.

The boy's arm turned a dark grey and he acted on instinct and jabbed his hand through the ursa's face, killing it.

This continued for the next two years while a black bird started to appear and watch him about five months into his time on Remnant.

After the two years the bird led him to a way out of the canyon.

Naruto scaled the cliff wall and when he made it to the top he saw the bird on a boulder which then transformed into a woman in a black and red dress that ended about mid thigh. She has long black hair and red eyes.

"You have quite the strong will to live for a child. You have. Caught my interest. My name is Raven Branwen, and you are?" She asked.

The boy looked at her with a slight bit of apprehension before answering.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The now named Naruto replied.

"Well, then Naruto, how would you like to travel with me and become my student?" Raven asked him with a rare smile.

Naruto thought about it for a good five minutes weighing the pro's and cons that he could think of at the time before deciding that it was currently the best option he had at his disposal.

"Sure." He replied.

Timeskip: 9 years later

A lot happened in the past nine years. Naruto had grown to a height of six foot five inches with his hair now short and spiky on the top and on the sides but in the back it is much longer in the back, going to about mid-back. This longer portion is held in a ponytail by a wide gold clasp.

Naruto's outfit is something special to him and consists of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that have two black straps on his thighs, and another two trapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which seem to be attached to his black pants. He also has a tattered tan cloak wrapped around his neck.

(Naruto basically has Lancers's haircut from fate stay night and archers clothes)

Around a year into his training under Raven Naruto created his own weapon. He created a collapsible spear/bow which he simply named "purpose".

The sun had only just started to rise over the horizon when Naruto started to wake. He smiled at the woman whom was sleeping blissfully at his side after the night they had shared.

His eyes were no longer dull and devoid of life. This woman took him under her wing and showed him the ways of the world and they had eventually come to care of each other on a much deeper level.

Today is the day that Naruto would head to Vale and prepare to head to beacon Academy. Raven, despite being first in Naruto's life, is very aware of the other women in his life and under her stony exterior, she is insecure when compared to the others. And this led to a conversation that led to the previous night, one filled with much passion.

Naruto gently used his fingers to comb some of Ravens hair that was on her face behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her before getting up, showering, getting dressed and walked out the door to catch the airship to Vale.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are again for chapter two. If you are new then welcome, if not then welcome back.**

 **Just so people are aware the best way to interact with me and get questions answered is over on my**

 **Twitch where I tend to stream more often than not these days. We are in the middle of mass effect 1 at the moment. So if that tickles your fancy then feel free to hop in at /combatdude47.**

 **That is where the next 3-5 hours will be spent for now… when this is uploaded.**

 **ANYWAY ROLL THE DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

The kingdom of Vale is surely a sight to behold for those who have the means to get around. It has such diverse terrain and culture in the few places that thrive. For most however the City of Vale has to do.

Vale is a Fairly Large City on the Western Coast of the Kingdom Of Vale. The City has a Large Port Area for People and Carge coming and going from the City of Vale. To the southeast lies a Mountainous and Uninhabited area that people stay away from after the failed city expansion. The expansion was overrun by Grimm and had to be fenced off from the rest of the city.

The wonderful city of Vale is Divided into Many Sectors, Having and upper class district, a Commercial District, and Industrial District, and a Residential District.

The Commercial District of Vale has many shops and Eateries for the public catering to the many lifestyles and interests of the residents vibrant and diverse culture.

There is a Bakery, a high end clothing store, the Crow Bar, Juniors Club, Tukson's book Trade, a Simple Wok, and From Dust till dawn.

From dust till dawn is a fairly popular dust shop in Vale what also sell other things such as books, tools and other related things.

This is also the place that is currently being watched.

A blond haired 17 year old male stood on a roof and observed a young girl whom had kicked a thug out a window with her jumping out after him.

The girl took out an object which unfolded into a large scythe.

The blond haired male could see an orange haired man with a black bowl hat, cane, white suit with a red undershirtand bro0wn shoes, and just barely read his lips which said,

"Okaaay, well, go get her." To the other thugs

The girl just kicked them into unconsciousness.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were. Okay, red, well, I think we can both agree that this has been an eventful evening. And as much as I would LOVE to stick around, this… is where we part ways."

"It seems you have grown since I saw you last… Ruby Rose. We will meet again soon enough…" the blond haired man said as he turned to walk away only to see a man standing behind him.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the event, Naruto?" The man said.

The blond male, named Naruto sighed.

"Normally, yes I would. However, if you are here then miss goodwitch will not be far behind. Therefore I am not needed at this time…" Naruto told the man as an explosion happened on a rooftop near them with Glenda goodwitch blocking it and attacking back.

"Very well then, I will leave you to your own devices. I will see you at the school in a few days." The man told Naruto with a small chuckle as Naruto sped off.

A few days later:

Naruto leaned against a window of the airship he is on which is heading to beacon academy. His blond hair is long in the back which is held in a ponytail at the base of his neck. The rest of his hair is swept towards the back. His eyes deep crimson with black slit pupils scanning over every person on the airship. For a top he wore a form fitting black armored shirt with no sleeves and a tan tattered cloak around his neck. He also had on black pants made of the same material as his top which had straps fastened to both of his thighs and calves with black steel plated combat boots on his feet. As for his weapon, attached to his right thigh is a red cylinder.

As he leaned against the window he noted people of interest… mostly people he had met before.

First is the girl from a few nights ago, Ruby Rose. She is a fair skinned girl of the age of fifteen. She has silver hair and black, neck length, choppy styled hair that gradates to red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trim around the top and red soles. She finishes off the look with a red hooded cloak by cross shaped pins. Her emblem is a large broach in the shape of a rose attached to a black belt hung at an angle on her hips which also has bullets and a pouch.

Next is a girl he has encountered a fair few times in the past, Yang Xiao Long. She is a fair skinned girl two years older than Ruby, making her seventeen. She has long bright golden blond hair that faded to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out on top and Lilac colored eyes that turn red when she is angry. She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach with golden brown piping and short puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on her left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a brown pleated piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right most pleat in gold. Under this is a white piece of asymmetrical material reaching down to her knee on her right side as well as a pair of black mini shorts. She wears brown knee high boots with orange over-knee socks with the right sock pushed below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete the outfit.

Next up is girl with a black bow in her black hair whom was reading a book, Blake Belladonna or as he often said in his mind Blake 'Bellabooty'. She has amber eyes with purple eye shadow in a catlike style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coat tails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath is a white, sleeveless, high necked cropped undershirt and white shorts with a zipper up each leg. She also wears black low heeled boots with full stockings with color gradation from black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is on both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms a small, loose black scarf is wrapped around her neck and a grey metallic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her long black hair.

Next is a pale skinned girl with pale, almost ice blue eyes he had saved from being killed at one point in her life. This is Weiss Schnee, she has long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to waist. On the back of her bolero is the schnee family crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white wedged heeled and higher in the back than in the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Next is a girl Naruto had met in tournaments occasionally, Pyrrha Nikos. She wears her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a lose ringlet and she has vivid greed eyes. She also wears green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other people on the airship. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer was a light brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It is quite stiff, maintaining its shape without additional support; this layer also has riveting or small round embroidery around the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a bronze v-neck. Pyrrha also wore an elastic A-line miniskirt and brown opera length gloves. She wore a red ankle length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate that has her shield and spear emblem on it. She wears a bronze headpiece that rested atop her ears and beneath her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop shaped emeralds hung from the circlet on small chains. She also sported a bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She also wore armor in the form of elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh and continued down into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She also has a bronze braver on the top sleeve on her left arm. Her high heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves reached to mid-calf.

Lastly is a boy he had met on a few occasions with long black hair tied in a ponytail that ends at his mid-back. There is a magenta streak in the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. His clothes are a dark green long sleeved diagonally buttoned long sleeved tail coat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimmings go gown the right side of his torso and form a black collar. He wears a black long sleeved shirt beneath the green shirt with tan pants and black shoes.

Naruto smiled slightly as yang quickly grabbed Ruby and brought her into a hug.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is coming to beacon with me. This is the best day ever." Yang said loudly.

"Please stop." Ruby begged.

Yang let go of Ruby and backed up before saying.

"But I am so proud of you."

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby tried.

"What do you mean, it was incredible. Everyone at beacon is going to think you are the bees knees." Yang went on ignoring her sisters attempt to downplay what she had done.

"Okay, look I do not want to be the bees knees. I do not want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a regular girl with normal knees." Ruby stated somewhat awkwardly.

"What is with you? Come on, aren't you excited?" Yang exclaimed.

"Ugh, of course I am excited. I just got moved ahead two whole years… I just do not want people to think I am special or anything." Ruby told her sister while starting to mumble towards the end with her head dropping.

"But you are special!" Yang told her before bringing her into a one armed hug.

Everybody attention was drawn to the tv as a piece about Roman Torchwick was interrupted as a woman appeared on the screen.

"Hello and welcome to beacon." She started and Naruto sighed at her timing.

"Who is that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh…" yang said as her question was answered and Naruto had to hold back a laugh at that.

"You are among a privileged few whom have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it if our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training needed to protect our world.

One hour later:

Naruto sighed as he saw an explosion a little ways away and quickly made his way over only to see Ruby being yelled at by another girl.

"… this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl yelled.

"I am really, really sorry!" Ruby tried to apologize but the other girl wanted nothing to do with the apology.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon? This is not your ordinary combat school, it is not just sparring and practice you know."

Naruto walked up,

"I am sure she is well aware of this. The school made an exception for her because of her skill, grades, and her help in stopping the Robbery by Roman a couple nights ago." Naruto said as Ruby jumped onto his arm and hugged it tightly.

"Naruto, you are here too?" Ruby exclaimed excitedly!

Naruto nodded to Ruby with a smile before turning back to the steaming girl.

"Now snow princess, it might be a good idea to watch your tone. Not everybody here at the school cares for your lineage…" Naruto was cut off by the arrival of Blake.

"It is heiress actually. Weiss schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake told them.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said haughty.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake finished.

"What, how dare. The nerve of!" Weiss said before grabbing some of her dust and stomped away.

"I promise I will make this up to you!" Ruby yelled to Weiss.

While Naruto and Ruby watched Weiss stomp away Blake smiled at Naruto and pinched his ass before turning and walking away.

Naruto turned his head slightly to look at Blake out of the corner of his eye and smiled before walking away as well.

Naruto made his way to the ballroom where everybody was gathering and waited for roughly twenty minutes before professor ozpin came out and made a speech.

"Hmm, I will keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, in need of direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time here will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stated before Glynda took over.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed.

Later that night:

Naruto sat against one of the rafters in the ballroom high above all of the new students.

He smiled as Yang flopped down next to her sister, Ruby Rose and said.

"Isn't this great. It is like one giant slumber party!"

"Yeah, I am not sure dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby stated.

"I know I do." Yang replied.

"Oh, I ran into Naruto today." Ruby said casually before Yang grabbed her shoulders.

"Where is he?" Yang asked as she shook Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby just simply pointed up at Naruto in the rafters. This gained the attention of Blake.

"Naruto, what are you doing up there?" Yang asked.

"Yang, you know I am not exactly the best when it comes to being a people person. I hate being low to the ground. I prefer to be higher up with a good vantage point which has several escape routes." Naruto stated.

"I still do not understand why that is." Yang replied.

"Maybe you will find out one day." Naruto said before leaning back and falling asleep.

 **Finally finished this chapter, and I am happy with the way it turned out. I hope all liked it as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto RWBY or anything here really. Just enjoy… please!**

Naruto woke up with groan as some girl was singing very loudly,

"Wake up lazy head, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning…" a girl with orange hair and a shocking amount of energy for the current hour.

Naruto took that sad his queue to get the hell away from this early morning craziness. Naruto did his morning rituals and went to eat his breakfast before heading to the locker rooms where the girl who was very loud and eccentric was there with the boy she intended to wake up.

When the two walked out of the locker rooms Naruto sighed and heard Ruby start up a conversation with Yang.

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about…"

"Oh, who knows. So, you seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang replied while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you sort of stuff. Now I can just let my sweetheart do the talking!" Ruby said while hugging her scythe.

"Well, just remember Ruby, you are not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you are going to need to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang told her.

"Ugh, you sound like dad. Look first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting, and second of all I do not need to meet new people to help me grow up, I drink milk." Ruby stated confidently.

"Well, what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.

"I, uh, I don't know, I was just gonna you know… be on your team." Ruby said.

"Maybe we should uh, be on different teams?" Yang started.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you telling me that you do not with to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accused.

"What, no, I just thought that it would, I don't know, break out of your shell." Yang offered.

"WHAT! I do not need to break out of my shell!..." Ruby started before being interrupted.

"Alright, you two, maybe this conversation should be had elsewhere…" Naruto said as he walked up to them and draped his arms around their necks and began to lead them out of the room.

 **Outside, edge of the emerald forest:**

On the cliff stood all of the first year students lined up on stone squares with two of the professors, professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch, stand in front of the group.

Naruto whom stood in the line near the end quickly wiped his mouth on his arm to get rid of the small trickle of drool coming from his lips.

"For years you all have trained to be warriors, and today your abilities will be tested in the emerald forest." Professor Ozpin started before being taken over by the second teacher.

"Now, I am sure you all have heard the rumors regarding the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be getting teammates… today." Glynda goodwitch stated.

"These teammates will be with you for the remainder of your time here at beacon. So it would be in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with once you get into the forest will be your partner for the next four years." Professor ozpin stated.

"WHAT!" Ruby exclaimed.

Naruto had to hold in a chuckle as Ruby's world seemed to shatter like glass at that piece of information.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished.

A boy with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes raised his hand and asked a question but Naruto did not get a chance to hear it as the stone he was standing on launched him into the air and into the distance.

As Naruto flew through the air he took out Purpose and used the blade of the spear to cut through a tree and use the canopy to cushion his landing. With his landing finished and both feet firmly on the ground he brushed himself off and ran off in the direction of the temple.

After a bit of running he came across a pack of beowolves that were running away from a fire in the forest. They all started to gather around him while growling. Naruto leveled purpose at them with the tip pointed slightly towards the ground and his hands lightly placed on the shaft of the spear and stared down the Beowoves. Then with smirk, Naruto rushed forwards in a burst of speed and pierced through three Beowolves like shish-ka-bob. Quickly pulling the speak away from the three Beowolves Naruto blocked a swipe from a Beowolf and using a bit more arm strength launched the Beowolf at its brethren before continuing on his wolf hunt.

When the last Beowolf fell to Naruto's Purpose, Naruto flicked the tip of Purpose to the side which got rid of the small bit of black on the blade. He then continued to make his way to the temple pretty much unhindered.

 **On top of the cliff:**

Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin were standing on the cliff and looked down at their video feeds of the things going on in the forest when Glynda spoke up.

"the last team has been formed, Nora Valerie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can not possibly imagine those two getting along. Still though, he is probably better off than miss Nikos. I do not care what his transcripts say, that Jeanne fellow is not ready for this level of combat. That being said we did have three deaths this year and one student will be an Odd one out. A Mister Naruto Uzumaki. At everyone's current pace, they should all be arriving at the temple in just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Glynda finished with a question which was ignored in favor of Ozpin watching his data feed of Ruby Rose of Weiss Schnee arguing.

 **Back with Naruto:**

Naruto walked through the foliage all Casual while whistling a slightly spooky tune which caused everybody at the temple to stoop what they were doing and look at him.

"Naruto, you alright!" Yang stated.

"Yep, I'm just fine. I killed a pack of Beowolves, although there was no sign of an alpha…" Naruto started before a shadow passed over him and he sighed and turned his spear around and stabbed backwards… "Never mind, there he is." Naruto finished which garnered Sweatdrops from the people present.

The trees suddenly started to rustled and Phyrra Nikos came running our of the trees with a deathstalker in hot persuit.

"Did she did run here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

"yes, it appears she did…" Naruto stated calmly.

Yang on the other hand practically flipper her shit at this though. As her eyes turned red and her hair caught fire.

"Will everybody just chill out for a few minutes before anything else crazy happens?" Yang more or less yelled as she panted in anger.

"umm, Yang…" Ruby said while pointing towards the Nevermore in the sky which had Ruby's Partner, Weiss Schnee hanging from one of its talons.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss yelled down to them.

"I said to jump…" Ruby called back.

"She is going to fall." Blake stated.

"she will be fine" Ruby replied.

"She is falling." Ren stated.

Naruto simple face palmed with a sigh as Jeanne jumped out of the tree he was in and caught weiss but forgot about Gravity.

Phyrra collapsed in front of them.

"Great we are all here. Now we can all die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"not if I can help it." Ruby replied before rushing off and got knocked aside by the deathstalker before running back to them and getting her red cloak pinned by Nevermore feathers.

Just as the deathstalker was about to strike Ruby dead she was saved by Weiss and then got a somewhat heartfelt talking too.

"how many years do you think Weiss just shed off of her lifespan by saying those words to Ruby?" Naruto asked jokingly getting a smirk from Blake and an outright laugh from Yang.

"uhh, guys, the giant bird is circling back around." Jeanne stated.

"got it, lets get a move on people." Naruto stated as he went and grabbed a White King relic. And ran off with the others.

They made it onto the bridge and the Nevermore cut them off with the Deathystalker right behind them. They soon broke the bridge and were attacking the Nevermore with most of their strength. But it wasn't working.

Naruto twirled his Spear turning it into its bow form and materialized a spiraling sword in his hand and elongated the sword into an arrow while the other stopped to watch what he was doing.

"I am the bone of my sword." Naruto stated before the arrow started to glow and he released it and sent it straight at the nevermore at blinding speed and when it collided it created a giant explosion in the sky.

"Wow, you have had that trick up you sleeve? What else do you have hidden away?" Yang asked with Blade, Ruby and the others nodding.

"More than you could possibly imagine" Naruto said rather cryptically yet also pretty bluntly.

 **Team ceremony:**

Russle Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black Bishop Pieces. From this day forewords you will work together as team cardinal. You will be led by Cardin Winchester. Jeanne Arc, Lie Ren, Pyhrra Nikos, and Nora Valkerie. the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forth you will be team Juniper, led by Jeanne Arc. Congratulations young man. And finally Blake Bellodonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang xaio Long with the addition of Naruto Uzumaki. Four of you retrieved the white Knight Pieces while Naruto choose the White King Piece. From this day forth you will be team Ruby (RUWBY), led by Ruby Rose. It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year…" Ozpin said before walking off the stage and leaving the new teams to their own devices…

 **Finally done, thank goodness. Also I am so fucking sorry that I am so fucking late with this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in Vale there is an warehouse that was thought abandoned with a steely grey exterior and concrete floor and at this time of night the windows brought in light coming from the Fractured moon in the sky.

In the warehouse Roman Torchwick stood in front of a table that sat against a wall with a map of Vale above it. Roman was listening to a call on his scroll when he suddenly hung up and slammed the scroll down on the table. He sighed before putting a cigar into his mouth and lighting it with his silver lighter.

Seconds after he lit his cigar a member of the White Fang, once a group of Peaceful faunus, now is a group of faunus extremists, walked up while pushing a cart with crates on it and stopped behind Roman.

Roman took out a bunch of Lien and handed it to the white fang member before takking the Cigar out of his mouth and saying.

"Open it."

The white fang member did as told and the contents of the crate happened to be many dust crystals of different elements.

Roman picked up a Water dust crystal before sighing.

"We are going to need more men." Roman Torchwick muttered to himself

 **Morning, Beacon Academy:**

Naruto sighed as he woke up in the corner of the room he slept in. since teams are normally made up of four members, the dorm room only had four beds for five people. Naruto had decided to sleep in a corner until he could get either a bed or a Hammock of some sort.

He quickly rose to his feet and after checking that the bathroom is free, took a shower and got dressed in his school Uniform.

When he exited the bathroom he was greeted to the sight of Weiss waking up, and Ruby blowing a whistle in her ear before yelling.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RUWBY!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss questioned.

"Now that you are awake we can get to our first order of business.' Ruby stated while ignoring her question.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Decorating!" Yang exclaimed with her arms full of stuff.

"What?" Weiss asked again.

Blake held up her suitcase,

"We still need to unpack… and clean." Blake said as her suit popped open with all of its contents spilling onto the floor.

Weiss just gave the a blank stare with her arms crossed so Ruby blew her whistle in her ear again causing Weiss to fall over and Naruto to try to suppress his laughter.

"hey, where is all of your stuff Naruto?" Blake asked him.

"Before coming to beacon I had a tendency to move around a lot as you know, after all it was all that moving around that led me to meeting you four as well as saving you Weiss… that lifestyle had the side effect of me being a man of few possessions. For a long time it was just my mentor and I." Naruto explained.

"Ahh…" was the collective response from Blake, Ruby and Weiss.

"Why did you not ever take up a place of residence?" Yang asked him.

"Easy enough question to answer. Traveling ensured I would run into the creatures of Grimm, which I would then use to train by killing them. That is both the long and short." Naruto answered her.

Ruby blew her whistle and clapped her hands once,

"Alright Naruto, Weiss, Black, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. BANSAI!" she told them with a yell at the end.

Blake and Yang went to either side of her and repeated,

"BANSAI!" with a tilt of their bodies to the side.

"…yeah, I am just going to head to my first class early… I really do not have anything to put away and I will not have a bed until later today…" Naruto said as he turned and walked out the door only to be stopped by Yang putting a hand on his shoulder and dragging him back into the room to help them.

The people in the hallway could only blink owlishly as Naruto was dragged back into the room, leaning backwards on his heels with both arms crossed over his chest.

After all of the "decorating" was finished Ruby stood in front of them again.

"Alright, now onto our second order of business… classes. Now, we have a few classes together today. First at nine we have got to be." Ruby started but was interrupted by Weiss.

"What, did you say nine?"

"Umm…" Ruby replied clearly confused by the odd question asked.

"It is eight fifty-five you dunce!" Weiss yelled before rushing out of the room with the rest of them following and team Juniper close behind as they realized they would be late as well.

 **Professor Port's classroom:**

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as pray. Haha." Professor Port started his lecture, "and you will too upon Graduating from this Prestigious academy.

Naruto sat in his chair next to Blake and watched Professor Port with much boredom and quickly found more interest in Ruby's Sleeping face which was soon taken away as she woke up and began drawing something that was revealed to be a mocking of the Professor in front of them.

"blah, blah, blah,blah Cabbages and Potatos, blah, blah, blah." Port lectured.

"Blake…" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, Naruto." She answered.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" he asked her.

"I have no clue." She answered.

"Something about Cabbage and Potato stew I think. Sounds delicious but not as delicious as you Naruto." Yang whispered with a wink.

Naruto did what all he could to keep his blush down as Yang had a smirk on her face while Blake, Ruby and Weiss each sent a quick glare her way.

"Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more that to rip you to pieces. And that ladies and gents is where we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses, individuals who have sworn to protect those whom can not protect themselves. From what you may ask, well, the very world!" Port said.

A boy near the beck stood up with a "YEAH!"

"Shut up and sit your ass backdown!" Nartuo said before adding, "You are just embarrassing yourself."

"Anyway, that is what you are training to become. True Huntresses and Huntresses must be Honorable. They must be Dependable. They must be Strategic, Well Educated and Wise." Professor port continued.

Naruto watched as with each of those last words Weiss became more and more agitated, to the point where while sitting still she was shaking in rage.

"This is not going to end well… for whoever incurred her wrath and for herself." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Who among you believes that they are the embodiment of these traits I have listed to be great Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Port asked his class.

Weiss immediately raised her hand and yelled out.

"I do sir!"

"Well then, let us find out, step forward and face your opponent." Professor Port Said as he motioned to the metal cage that had glowing red eyes within its confines.

Weiss got out of her chair and made her way to the open space in the room and got into her ready stance.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake said while waving a small triangular red flag with the letters RUWBY on it.

"Remember your training Weiss." Naruto told her with a thumbs up.

"Yeah, Represent team RUWBY!" Ruby cheered only to get snapped at by Weiss.

"Ruby, I am trying to focus."

"Oh… umm sorry…" Ruby replied meekly under her breath.

"Do not worry about it Ruby. She sees you in a position that she thinks she should have and is taking her anger out on you." Naruto told her.

"Alright, let the match begin!" Port said as he took out a giant axe and cut off the lock on the cage which caused the Borbatusk within to rush out and head straight at Weiss.

Weiss moved to the left with a swing of her weapon which hit the Tusks of the Grimm and did no damage.

"Aha, you were not expecting that now were you.!" Professor Port stated.

"You can do it Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss lunged at the Borbatusk only for her weapon to get stuck on the Borbatusks Tusks.

"Bold new Approach, I like it!" Professor Port said

"Come on Weiss, show it who is boss!" Ruby continued to cheer.

Weiss looked at Ruby which was a mistake as the Borbatusk took the advantage and disarmed Weiss and knocked her away.

"Oho, what will you do now without your weapon?" Port asked.

Weiss got to her hands and knees and waited for the Borbatusk to charge before rolling out of the way at the last second and grabbing her weapon.

"Weiss, go for its belly, there is no armor under…" Ruby started.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss snapped her head to Ruby and yelled at her team leader. Before striking the Borbatusk in its belly.

Naruto sat in his chair with a scowl on his face and a cold look in his eyes directed at Weiss.

Weiss say the icyness of the look and while panting looked at her sword as Professor Port Spoke.

"Brovo, Brovo, it seems that we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training. I am afraid that is all the time that we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class Dismissed."

Weiss Stormed out of the room with Ruby and Naruto running after her.

"Weiss, what is wrong with you?" Ruby asked.

"What is wrong with me, what is wrong with you? You are supposed to be a leader and yet all you have been so far is a nescience!" Weiss yelled.

"What, what did I do?" Ruby asked.

"That is just it! You have done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you have only continued to do so." Weiss continued.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all that talk about working together and acting like a team?" Ruby asked.

"Not a team led by you!" Weiss said and was about to turn around, but Naruto spoke up.

"You disappoint me Weiss… and this kind of behavior would disappoint Winter as well. You say that Ruby has done nothing to deserve her Position when you have not even tried to get to know her. Also what right do you, a spoiled child from the Schnee family, to say that she does not deserve the position of Leader when you yourself have not proven yourself worthy. When I saved you all those years ago you told me that you wanted to make a difference in the world… but with the path that you are walking down you will end up no better than your father… and you know how much I hate your father."

With his piece said Naruto walked past Weiss without so much as glancing her way. As he walked down the hallway the shadows seems to shift slightly as if responding to his emotions.

"I have studied and I have trained for this. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said before she took a deep breath before walking outside to talk to Professor Port while Professor Ozpin appeared from around a corner and began to talk to Ruby.

"Hmm, that did not seem to go very well." Ozpin stated.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked him.

"Well, that remains to be seen." Ozpin told her.

"Wha, what do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

"I mean, it has only been one day. Ruby, I have made more mistakes than any Man, Woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?" Ozpin explained while leaning forward at the end.

Ruby shook her head before Ozpin continued,

"Being a leader is not just a title, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best then what reason do you give others to follow you? You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby, I advise that you take some time to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin said before gesturing for Ruby to Continue on with her day.

 **With Weiss:**

"Professor Port!" Weiss called out.

"Ah, miss Schnee. To what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Port asked.

"I, I enjoyed your lecture." She said.

"Oh course you did child, you have the blood of a true huntress in you." Port said.

"You really think so?" Weiss asked.

"Most surely… hmm, something is troubling you." Port stated.

"Yes… sir." Weiss admitted.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife." Port exclaimed.

"I, I think I should be the leader of team RUWBY!" Weiss told him.

"That is Preposterous." Port told her.

"Excuse me?" Weiss exclaimed.

"I have believed in Professor Ozpin for many years. The man has never once led me astray." Professor Port elaborated.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision, even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss asked, clearly confounded.

"With all do respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitude." Port told her in an attempt to humble her… it did not work.

"How dare you!" she said while raising her voice a bit.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Port told her.

"That is not even remotely true… well, not entirely true." Weiss said.

"So the odds did not fall in your favor. Do you really think that acting the way you are would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of obsessing over what you do not have, savor what you do have. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and strive to be not the best leader, but the best huntress you can be and also the best person you can be." Port consoled her.

Weiss simply nodded her said with a sigh before turning and walking away.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto continued down the hallway and the dark shadows continued to wiggle and Morph with his swirling emotions, mostly his anger and hatred. Naruto stopped and could not help but punch a wall in frustration.

"Mr. Uzumaki…" Glynda Goodwitch spoke.

Naruto quickly recomposed himself and tried to act as if he did not just punch a wall.

"Good afternoon, Miss Goodwitch. What can I do for you?" Naruto said politely.

"Come with me." She said with the classic "come here" Gesture with her right index finger before turning and walking down the hall.

Naruto did as he was told and followed her though his eyes did keep her ass in his sights as she walked.

She stopped in front of her office and opened the door to let Naruto in.

Naruto stepped into her office which had a coffee table with two couches one of each of the longer sides.

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable." Glynda told him before going over to some cabinets and grabbing a hotplate as well as some things for her to make a kettle of tea.

After the tea was ready she took two cups and filled them with tea before serving one to Naruto and putting the kettle on the table.

"Can you guess why I called you here?" Glynda asked him and Naruto shook his head.

"No, Miss Goodwitch." Naruto told her.

"I can tell that you have quite a bit of pent up anger within you. I called you here so that maybe we can talk about it, and maybe even help you get over your anger." Glynda explained.

"As much as I would love to do that… I do not know you well enough to even begin to talk about the darkness of my past." Naruto told her.

"Then perhaps we can spend this time to get to know one another so that you can eventually get over your anger." She offered.

Naruto thought about it long and hard and didn't speak for a good ten minutes. Glynda simply sat on the couch with her legs crossed and sipped her tea while she waited for his answer.

"That… is acceptable…" Naruto said.

"Let's start off simple and go from there. What are your Likes, dislikes, dreams or goals for the future. Here I will start. I like teaching people, books, the color purple, when people get along and the beach. I dislike people with Ego's, the creatures of Grimm, idiots, sexists and the like. Honestly, my goal for the future has turned into a dream at this point. I had wanted to get married and eventually have children of my own, but people just seem to only see my status or are turned off by my strict demeanor." Glynda told him.

"I find it disgusting that people would only want to be with you for your status Miss Goodwitch. You are Beautiful, inside and out and do not let anybody tell you otherwise. You will find the right man someday." Naruto told her with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you Naruto, you are very kind despite all the anger you hold inside." Glynda said with a smile of her own.

"Well, for likes, Hunting is one thing I like, the color orange and the color purple, I like watching the leave change color in the fall and drift Away in the wind. I also enjoy practicing what skills I have so that I can protect the things and people who matter to me. I dislike, Bullies, the creatures of Grimm, and… the moon. My goal for the future is to eventually make my way to where it all began." Naruto said with the last part being purposely cryptic.

"the place where it all began?" Glynda asked.

"Perhaps… another time?" Naruto inquired.

"Very well Mr. Uzumaki, same day and time next week?" she asked.

"Sure Miss Goodwitch. I will be here." Said as he set his empty cup on the table and started to get up and walk to the door when Glynda spoke up again.

"Don't be a stranger, if you need to talk, my door will be open for you."

Naruto nodded with a small smile before walking back to his dorm room where a new bed was delivered while he was in Miss Goodwitch's office. He fell face first into the bed and passed out, not even acknowledging his teammates who were in the room.

"He seems a bit stressed doesn't he?" Yang said a bit concerned for him.

"I hope he will be okay." Ruby said as she stared at his stiff body.

"He has always been good to me. He always seemed so upbeat around other people. Something tells me this stress is something he has kept deep down for a long time." Blake admitted.

Weiss would have commented, but she was too engrossed in what she was doing at that moment…

Only time could tell what would happen next.

 **And that is it for this chapter.**


End file.
